


Two Women Meet In A Bar

by Nayanna_Rivergron, SweetSensation (orphan_account)



Series: Kara And Maggie The Rare Pair No One Asked For [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All of the Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Plot Twist, Smut, SuperCop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweetSensation
Summary: Maggie had been watching her from the bar since the blonde with the mesmerizing blue eyes entered the bar. This woman could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.





	1. Two Women Meet In The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexDanversHasMyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/gifts).



> Hola, como estas? I haven't forgotten about Young Lust, but I had an idea for a one-shot, that wouldn't leave me alone. I wrote this as a birthday present for my dear friend, AlexDanversHasMyHeart. So here it is, if I get any more ideas, I may turn this into a series of one-shots, dedicated to these two beautiful mujeres.
> 
>  
> 
> Feliz cumpleanos mi rayito del sol! I hope you enjoy it!

Maggie had been watching her all night, the beautiful blonde, with piercing blue eyes, who was wearing a little black dress with, come fuck me heels. She had been watching her ever since she came in with a group of friends; they looked as if they were celebrating something, there was toasts and a lot of laughter. The other people were attractive too, but the blonde caught her attention, and she couldn’t focus on anything else. Maggie thought of a way to approach the woman, maybe offer to buy her a drink and talk to her. Maggie had geared herself up to go over there, but that all changed when the woman in question came to the bar. She tried to focus on something else, and not the beautiful sound of the woman’s voice, her laugh, and her bright smile.

“You’ve been watching me all night. I was wondering if you were ever going to talk to me. I’m Kara Danvers, by the way.” Kara introduced herself.

Maggie cringed inwardly for being caught, “I’m sorry about that. You were with your friends, and I didn’t want to interrupt. You looked as if you were having a good time. I’m Maggie Sawyer. It’s nice to meet you, Kara Danvers.” She shook Kara’s hand softly. Maggie noticed how soft Kara's hands were.

Kara smiled, “You wouldn’t have disturbed anything, we’re celebrating my engagement.” She offered up.

Maggie felt her stomach knot up, of course, the prettiest girl in the place is engaged, “Congratulations. They are a lucky person to have you.”

“ _She_ really is, but I am lucky to have her too.” The bartender brought Kara her drinks, “It was nice meeting you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled at her, “You too, Kara Danvers.” She watched as the woman walked away and she turned back towards the bar and finished her drink. Her eye caught a piece of paper sitting where the previous occupant had sat. Being the detective that she was, Maggie picked it up and began reading.

_I’m not one to usually do this, but you’ve been watching me all night. I’ve been watching you too; you’re beautiful. If you are interested, meet me upstairs in Room 215 in about twenty minutes. If you don’t show, then I will understand._

_Kara_

Maggie closed the paper and put it in her pocket, she scanned the bar subtly and noticed that Kara and her friends were gone. She looked at her watch not sure, when Kara left, and when the twenty minutes began. Maggie took another shot of tequila trying to build up the confidence to meet the beautiful woman. The woman who is recently engaged, Maggie swore she would never get involved with an attached person, but this was a one-night stand. Kara wanted her, and she wanted Kara. Throwing caution to the wind, Maggie paid the bartender and went in search of room 215. It didn’t take long until she was standing in front of the door, 215 in gold letters. After a few minutes of stalling, Maggie finally knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened. The door opened and standing there in front of her was the goddess from the bar, in nothing but a matching set of black lace undergarments. Maggie’s mouth went dry as she tried to find the words.

“What’s the matter, Maggie? Cat’s got your tongue?” Kara asked, with a Cheshire cat smile.

Maggie cleared the fog from her head, “I wasn’t expecting this, Kara.” She finally knew how to string words together.

“I’m full of surprises. Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?” Kara asked as she opened the door a little more, for the woman to enter.

The detective smirked, “Yeah, I’m coming in. I don’t normally do this, especially with women, who are taken?” She entered the room, never taking her eyes off of the scantily clad woman, standing by the door.

“There is a first time for everything, right?” Kara asked as she closed the door behind the woman.

Maggie shrugged, “I guess you’re right. It looks like you didn’t plan on talking much tonight.” She observed.

“If you want to we can, but why talk when we can spend the night doing what we both, wanted to do tonight.” Kara approached the woman, “You’ve been checking me out all night. I’ve been checking you out all night. We can give each other what we both want.”

Maggie chuckled, Kara was not making this easy on her, “I’m not the one who just got engaged. I’m not the one and done type girl.”

“It’s only one night. What do I have to do to tempt you?” Kara gave her a lascivious smirk. “Do I have to strip?” She asked as she started removing her bra.

Maggie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. This was not happening right now, “I—I don’t think you have to do that.” She stumbled over her words.

Kara tossed the garment to the side, slowly approaching the woman, “I’m handing you the keys to the kingdom. Why not take them?”

“You’re engaged, and I will not do anything to compromise that.” Maggie stood her ground, even though, her body was telling her ‘fuck yes.'

Kara brushed past the Maggie and reached for her robe that was sitting on a chair, “That’s fair. I am sorry if I came on a little too strong. You said no, and I should have left it at that. I am all about consent.” She put her robe on, sending the other woman a polite smile.

Maggie felt a sense of disappointment, but she had to do the right thing, “It’s alright, Kara. I’m going to go, congratulations on your engagement.” She walked towards the door, she hesitated, but she eventually opened the door and walked out.

Maggie exhaled sharply, willing her body to cooperate. The woman who she’d been watching all night, had practically stripped naked and offered herself to her. Normally, she would jump at the occasion, but Kara was engaged. The last thing she wanted to do was be the reason why Kara does not get married. Maggie was halfway to the elevators when she decided to say ‘fuck it’ and go back to the hotel room. She would probably regret it, but it would be worth it. She knocked on the door and waited for Kara to answer.

The detective did not have to wait long as the door opened and standing there, in her robe was Kara, “I normally don’t do this, but how many chances will I get, to sleep with a beautiful woman.”

“I had a feeling you would be back.” Kara greeted the woman, who had rejected her earlier, “Come on in.” She opened the door wider.

Maggie looked Kara up and down, “That is one invitation that I will not turn down.” She entered the hotel room. The door closed with a soft thud and the sound of the lock clicking in place, let Maggie know, that she had sealed her fate.

Before anything could register Maggie felt soft lips upon hers, they were a lot softer than she imagined. She kissed Kara back her hands touching the other woman’s face. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, it was sloppy with a lot of teeth and tongue, but Maggie didn’t seem to care. She walked them back towards the bed, and gently pushed Kara back on it.

“Are you sure you want this?” Maggie asked looking into blue eyes.

Kara nodded, “I want this more than anything.”

This was the green light that Maggie needed, as she descended towards Kara again. They moved in a frenzy as their clothes disappeared and there was nothing left between them. Maggie smiled at the beautiful work of art underneath her, before she leaned down and kissed her again, this time sensually. She took her time exploring Kara’s mouth; their tongues were participating in a mating dance all their own. Their bodies moved together in perfect synchronicity as if their bodies were made for each other.

Maggie broke the kiss and bit gently down on Kara’s bottom lip, causing the other woman to moan softly. She kissed her chin, her cheek and back up to Kara’s ear. Maggie used the tip of her tongue to trace the outer shell, before sucking the earlobe into her mouth.

Kara moaned and tried to keep herself from arching up towards, Maggie. She was very skilled with her mouth, in more ways than one.

“You’re so responsive.” Maggie whispered in her ear, “I like it.”

Kara bit her lip, “I don’t know what it is, but please don’t stop.” She whispered back.

“I don’t plan on it,” Maggie smirked against Kara’s ear. She kissed her way to Kara’s neck and bit down lightly where her neck met her shoulder. Maggie didn’t bite down hard enough to leave a mark.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Kara told her.

Maggie laughed softly against her shoulder, “I would never do that.” She placed another kiss on Kara’s shoulder before making her way down her chest. The detective trailed her tongue between the valley of Kara’s breast, before kissing a small trail to her right breast. With apt precision, Maggie stiffened her tongue and traced it around an already, hardened nipple. Taking her time teasing, and licking, before sucking it into her warm, waiting mouth. She used her left hand to tease, and roll the other nipple between her index and thumb. The sounds that Kara was emitting spurred Maggie on. If she could make Kara moan by merely playing with her breasts, she could probably make Kara moan with her fingers and her mouth. She let the nipple go and kissed her way over to the other breast. She gave it the same treatment as the right; Kara had brought her hands to the back of her head, keeping her there for a little bit.

Maggie let her nipple go and kissed and licked her way down Kara’s stomach until she reached the top of Kara’s pelvis. She placed a small kiss before moving between Kara’s thighs. Maggie slowly spread her legs apart. She could smell Kara’s arousal, and it was a smell that was out of this world, her mouth was watering, and all she wanted to do was taste the forbidden fruit.

Maggie looked up from in between Kara’s legs and their eyes met, and she could tell that Kara was almost gone.

“Please don’t tease me, Maggie. Touch me.” Kara pleaded.

The way Kara said her name, like a prayer, made Maggie feel all kind of things, “I’m not one to keep you waiting.” She muttered before placing a kiss on both of Kara’s thighs. Maggie licked her lips and moved her mouth to Kara’s already dripping folds. She placed a kiss there before using her fingers to spread her lips apart. Maggie, couldn’t wait anymore and used her tongue to slowly lick her way from Kara’s dripping hole to are already erect clit. She did this several times but never made direct contact with her clit.

Maggie could feel Kara squirming trying to get her to where she needed her the most. She was not one to be rushed, and she wanted to make sure that, Kara had a night that she would never forget. Kara’s breathy moans and whimpers broke through her resolve, and she pushed her tongue into tight wet heat.

“Oh, God, Maggie.” Kara cried out in the silence of the room.

Maggie laughed internally, she’s been called many things, but it never ceased to amaze her, that God was one of them. She could feel Kara’s walls flutter against her tongue, and it was the best feeling in the world. She took her time exploring and drawing out the moans, that she herself was creating. Maggie slipped her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers, while her mouth latched onto Kara’s neglected clit. She sucked it into her mouth and matched the tempo of her fingers.

“Oh, fuck me.” Kara cried out at the sudden change of pace. She began to fuck herself against Maggie’s fingers and tongue. Kara had to admit; Maggie was damn good at what she does.

The detective continued using her mouth and her tongue to bring pleasure to the woman, she had only met a few hours ago. Maggie searched for that one spot that she knew, that would drive Kara out of her mind. She wasn’t disappointed when Kara made a very sharp pleasurable cry. A few seconds later, Maggie was rewarded heavily, when Kara came hard, with her name on her lips. She helped Kara ride out her orgasm and brought her down slowly, before kissing her way up her body.

Kara opened her eyes, “That was amazing.” She whispered tiredly.

Maggie smirked, “The night is far from over.” She placed a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. Their fingers intertwined, both of them wearing identical engagement rings.

“I love you, future Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.” Kara murmured.

Maggie smiled, “I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

Maggie didn’t think that she would ever find someone who loved her unconditionally, and would put her needs above their own. Their relationship may not have started in the most conventional ways, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. In a few months, she’ll be marrying her soulmate, the love of her life. She wasn’t one to believe in happily ever after but being here with her fiancée, was close enough to it.

 

_El Fin_

 


	2. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how Kara and Maggie had become to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola? Como estas, amigos? Here is the follow-up of how they got together. I debated on posting this on this own, but I decided to put it with this story instead.

When Maggie first met Kara Danvers, she was a little intimidated by her. She’s heard Alex talk so much about, Kara that she wondered if she had a life outside of Kara. After Maggie had told her that, they should be just friends, and Kara paid her a little visit. It was from there that they built a tentative friendship, they bonded over Alex, and then it grew to talking about themselves. It wasn’t until Maggie figured out that Supergirl and Kara were the same person, they started working cases together. Kara provided back-up when the cases were challenging, and they backed her up when there was no alien involvement. Maggie didn’t know when it started or how it happened, but one day they started having lunch together. Kara would come by the precinct and bring her dinner, check on her when she worked late, and Maggie would go to CatCo and have lunch with Kara on the balcony.

Maggie and Kara were enjoying a movie on the couch when there was a loud knocking on her door. They exchanged glances, “Are you expecting anyone?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked just as confused as she did, “No.”

Kara used her x-ray vision, “It’s Alex.” She told her.

“Alex?! What is she doing here?” Maggie asked as the knocking continued.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. You better open the door before she knocks it down.”

Maggie put her beer down on the table and made her way over to the door. She straightened out her clothes and hair before answering the door, “Alex? Hey what brings you here?”

“Kara was supposed to meet us for drinks at the bar, but she never showed. I tracked her phone, and it led me here.” Alex replied.

Maggie opened the door, “Come in. We were having pizza and a movie night.”

“Hey, Alex.” Kara greeted from the couch.

Alex looked at Maggie and then back at Kara, “You were supposed to meet me James, Winn, and Lucy for drinks. Why are you here?”

“I sent a text to Lucy and told her that I was having a movie night with, Maggie. I told her to tell you.” Kara explained as if she was talking to a child.

Alex looked at Maggie, “How long has this been going on?”

“What? Kara and I hanging out?” Maggie asked with a smile.

“Yeah, and since when did you two become so close? The last time I saw you two, you were at each other’s throats. Now, you’re having pizza and movie nights. How long has this been going on?” Alex crossed her arms; she was a little hurt that Maggie and Kara both had been hanging out together, especially when Maggie had broken her heart and rejected her.

Maggie crossed her arms, “For about three months now. Kara came over to defend your honor, and then we started talking. It went on from there; it’s not something that I planned on happening.”

“We’re friends. And friends have pizza and movie nights, besides it’s nice to have someone else to confide in. You pretty much kidnapped Lucy, so I have Maggie.” Kara explained.

Maggie could see the wheels turning in Alex’s head trying to figure things out. It may be a little weird, that the person she once had feelings for, is the sister of the woman you have more than friendly feelings for. She hoped that Alex wouldn’t hate them too much, sometimes the heart wants what it wants.

“This is why Maggie has been brought up in almost every conversation. And how you started eating vegetables.” Alex looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie shrugged, “I hope this isn’t going to be a problem.”

Alex shook her head, “I have to get used to this. I mean, how did you two go from being on not so friendly terms with each other to hanging out. You’re the reason why Kara is always texting and smiling at her phone. You like her!” She replied as if she figured out a mystery.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “I told you she was going to figure it out eventually. Yes, we like each other.”

“But you’re not dating?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, not officially. We recently acknowledge our feelings for each other, and we were going to go from there.” She explained.

“So, you were going to keep this a secret from me?” Alex asked her voice betraying how disappointed she felt.

Kara got off the couch and walked over to her sister, “We were not keeping it a secret, we were trying to figure things out. It may be a little awkward considering how you really liked her, and she helped you come to terms with who you are as a person.” She explained.

“How often does it happen that the person of interest, likes the person of interest’s younger sister?” Maggie asked.

Alex sighed, “Not often. If you two are happy, then I am happy for you two. It’s a little weird, but it will take some getting used to. I will let you two off the hook this time, but I expect you two to show for the next night out.” She pointed at both women.

Kara smiled, “We’ll be there.” She hugged her sister, “Thank you for understanding.” She whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex hugged her back, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Kara ended the hug with her sister.

Alex looked at Maggie, “You and I are going out to play pool, tomorrow. 8 p.m.”

Maggie agreed, “I will see you there, Alex.”

Alex left the apartment leaving Maggie and Kara alone again. A silence fell over the apartment; neither one knew what to say at that moment.

“Wanna finish the pizza and watching the movie?” Kara asked.

Maggie locked the door, “Sure. Do you want another bottle of water?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m good for now. All I want is for you to come over here and finish watching _The Princess Diaries_ with me.”

“I’m coming.” Maggie walked over to the couch, “Do you think Alex will be okay with us?” She asked as she sat next to Kara.

“I didn’t know that there was an ‘us’ to be okay with,” Kara told her, if she and Maggie were together, then this is news to her.

Maggie gave Kara a full dimpled smile, “Where have you been, Danvers. We have been an ‘us’ for the past three months.”

Kara matched her smile, “I can be a little obtuse at times. If we’ve been an ‘us,' then that means I can do this.” She reached for Maggie’s face, and slowly caressed her cheeks, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Maggie melted into the kiss and the softness of Kara’s lips. She brought her hands to Kara’s face and deepened the kiss. Maggie could taste the pizza that they had just recently eaten, and she was definitely a different flavor than what she’s used to. The detective could find herself becoming addicted to one, Kara Danvers. She was a direct contrast of Alex, albeit they’ve only kissed twice, but she could tell the difference. Maggie gently pushed Kara back on the couch, never breaking the kiss. She bit down lightly on Kara’s lip before sucking it softly into her mouth. Maggie could feel Kara’s hands on her back as she moved to position herself between Kara’s legs.

Kara moaned softly into the kiss as she pulled Maggie closer to her, trying to get some much-needed friction going. She’s thought about kissing Maggie for the past three months, and now her thoughts are coming to life. Kara moved her hands under Maggie’s shirt and enjoyed the softness of her skin. Her skin was flawless, almost as if she was touching the most beautiful silk in the world.

Maggie finally broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue, “I’m sorry, Kara.” She panted, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Kara licked her lips, “I’m not, it’s been a long time coming, I think. I’ve imagined what it was like for me to kiss you. I no longer have to imagine.” She moved her hand from under Maggie’s shirt and brushed her hair behind her ear. Kara didn’t realize how brown Maggie’s eyes really were; she could get lost in them forever.

Maggie blushed and licked her lips, “I’ve imagined and thought about this, a lot.”

“Glad I’m not the only one. Was kissing me the only thing you thought about?” Kara asked teasingly.

“I’ve thought about way more than kissing, but I’m going to be polite and not say a word. At least not right now.” Maggie teased back; she loved Kara’s playfulness.

Kara moved her head to the side studying the woman on top of her, “I’m sure I’ve thought about more than kissing too, but we can discuss that later. Are you okay with Alex finding out about us? I know we’re not doing anything wrong, but you two were sort of a thing, without really being a thing.”

Maggie sighed, “I’m glad that she knows, I was going to tell her anyway. I’m sure she will be alright though. Are you okay that Alex knows?”

“Yeah, I am. I was going to tell Alex; I can’t keep a secret…unless it’s Supergirl.” Kara answered the question. Her phone started vibrating on the table, “Could you hand me my phone?”

Maggie got off of Kara and reached for the phone, “Here you go.” She handed the device to Kara.

Kara unlocked her phone, “It’s a text from Alex. She wants us to come to the bar, everyone knows about us.”

Maggie groaned, “I was so comfortable here.”

Kara sighed, “Me too, but the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and finish our night.”

Maggie smirked, “Your place or mine?”

Kara shrugged, “It doesn’t matter to me, as long as you are with me.”

“We haven’t had a sleepover at your place in a while. We can go back to yours, and I can leave for work from there. I’ll have to pack a bag though.” Maggie got off the couch.

“Well, you can pack a bag, but remember, you have some clothes and stuff over at my apartment.” Kara reminded her detective.

Maggie went into the bedroom, “I know, but you can never have too much.” She called back.

“That’s true,” Kara replied, cleaning up the pizza boxes and the mess on the table. She had a fair share of clothes and accessories over here as well, “Are we going to become official?”

“An official couple? Yeah, we are.” Maggie came into the living room with a small bag. She placed it down on the ground and walked over to Kara, “Will you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?” She asked.

Kara grinned, “Yes, I will be your girlfriend if you will be mine too.” She agreed.

“I’m already your girlfriend.” She stood on her tip toes to give Kara another kiss.

Kara giggled, “Who am I to argue with that? We should go before Alex decides to blow my phone up.”

Maggie ran to get her bag and grabbed her jacket and keys, “I’m ready when you are.” She also gave Kara her phone.

“Thanks. You will be asked a lot of questions. Winn and James are pretty laid back, Lucy is a lot like Alex in some ways, but you will like her.” Kara explained as they left Maggie’s apartment.

Maggie laughed nervously, “Do you think they will flip over the fact that I am with you and not, Alex?”

“Nope. I don’t even know if they know about Alex. Regardless, they will love you.” Kara reassured the detective.

The newly formed couple made their way out of the apartment, there was a slight chill in the air, but still a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly, and the stars looked like little diamonds in the sky. It had been a perfect night so far. Maggie hoped that the evening would be even better. They got into the car, and Maggie made her way to the bar. She reached over the center console and took Kara’s hand in hers. A Selena (the Tejano singer) song was playing softly on the radio.

“What would have happened between you and I, if Alex and I had gotten together?” Maggie asked out of curiosity.

Kara glanced over at Maggie, “I would still get to know you because you made my sister happy. I would have liked you still, but I wouldn’t develop feelings, though. You and I probably wouldn’t have spent a lot of time together, as we have been.” She answered honestly. The scenario had crossed her mind several times. “What about you?” She asked Maggie the same question.

Maggie laughed lowly, “If Alex and I had gotten together, I would still get to know you too. I would probably want to hang out with you because you are the most important person in Alex’s life. I can’t say for sure if feelings would have developed, I mean what I started feeling for you crept up on me. I thought you were going to kick my ass for breaking Alex’s heart.”

Kara laughed, “I had every intention of going all Supergirl on you, but then I wanted to understand your reasoning. Once, I had an understanding, it all made sense to me. You didn’t intentionally lead Alex on, you were a supportive friend, but the lines were crossed. I have to agree with you though, the feelings kind of crept up on me too. I don’t regret it, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

“I wouldn’t change it either.” Maggie agreed.

Maggie found a parking spot near the bar and shut the car off, “We’re here. Ready to face the firing squad?”

“I’m ready to face anything, with you by my side.” Kara brought Maggie’s hand up to her lips and kissed it, “Time to introduce you to everyone.”

The two women got out of the car and made their way towards the bar. Maggie felt nervous, but the squeeze of Kara’s hand made it a lot better. They entered the bar their hands still held together. She followed behind Kara until they reached the table.

“Kara! So glad that you were finally able to join us. Who is this pretty lady you have with you?” Winn asked as the couple approached the table.

Kara blushed and brought Maggie to the forefront, “You know, Detective Maggie Sawyer. She’s my girlfriend.”

Maggie gave a small wave, “Hi guys.”

“This is Winn, James, Lucy, and of course you know Alex.” Kara introduced everyone.

Realization dawned on Winn’s face, “She’s the one that you couldn’t stop talking about. You went on about her hair and how it looks blowing in the wind and how…” He stopped when he saw the look that Kara was giving him.

“Pay no attention to Winn. Come and have drinks with us.” Lucy pointed to an empty stool.

Maggie sat down next to Lucy and Alex, while Kara sat on the other side of Alex. The nervousness wore off, and she was able to relax.

“Wanna play pool, Sawyer?” Alex asked.

Maggie grinned, “Are you sure about that, Danvers?” She asked.

Alex smirked, “Very sure. I get to kick your ass in front of your girlfriend.”

“I would like to see you try.” Maggie challenged as she got down off her stool.

James laughed, “My money is on Alex.”

Winn shook his head, “My money is on Maggie.”

“Definitely, Alex.” Lucy agreed with James, “What about you, Kara?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “My money is on Maggie. She’s a dark horse and may surprise you.” She replied as she watched her girlfriend and her sister start to play.

Maggie went to grab a stick before heading to the table, “Are you okay with Kara and me?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “I’m okay with the two you together. Just because we didn’t work out, doesn’t mean I have an ill will towards you. I’m happy that you have Kara, but if you break my sister's heart, I know so many different ways to make you disappear.”

Maggie grimaced, “I will not break her heart. What’s going on with you and Lucy? You two looked cozy.”

Alex shook her head and took a shot, “Nothing, we work together, and we’re friends.”

Maggie chuckled, “If you’re only friends then why is she looking at you like you are the last meal on earth. She sent a couple of death glares my way too, I don’t know Danvers, that doesn’t scream friends to me.” She teased.

“You’re crazy.”

They were in the middle of the game when the Superfriends came over to the table. The competition was intense, and so far Maggie was kicking Alex’s ass. It was the last shot of the game, and it was Maggie’s turn. With a slight twirl of her cue, Maggie sunk the eight ball in the corner left pocket.

“Yes!” Kara cheered and ran over to Maggie hugging her.

Alex shook her head, “That was pure luck, Maggie.”

Maggie grinned, “I have a lucky charm.”

Winn gagged, “You two are already gross.” He joked.

James shook his head, “Don’t ever say that Winn.”

They continued playing, laughing and having drinks. The night was turning out to be a lot better than Maggie thought. She kept stealing glances at Kara throughout the evening; her girlfriend looked genuinely happy.

Kara approached her, “You wanna get out of here?” She whispered in Maggie’s ear?”

Maggie bit her lip, “If you want to.”

“I want to.”

“Then let’s go.”

“We’re going to call it a night. Maggie has to be up early for work tomorrow.” Kara told her friends.

Lucy snorted, “I’m pretty sure that you are going to work each other. You don’t have to lie.”

Alex hit Lucy in the arm, “Don’t.”

“What? It’s true.” Lucy questioned.

Maggie bit her lip, “I do have to be up early in the morning.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work, Kara.” James told her, “It was nice meeting you, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “It was nice meeting you too.”

They said their goodbyes and exited the bar in a fit of laughter. Maggie and Kara took sprinted towards the car. Once there Maggie pushed Kara up against the car and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few moments before Maggie finally let go, “Let’s get out of here.”

It didn’t take them long to get to Kara’s apartment. She lived a few blocks away from the bar. Maggie found a parking spot and turned the car off. She reached in the back and got her little black bag. Kara was already out of the car leaning against the hood, waiting for her, she was considerate like that. The two women walked into the building, and to the elevator, the downstairs area was tranquil, only a few people were milling about. Maggie allowed herself to be led to the elevator. Kara pushed the button for the fourth floor, the doors opened, and they stepped in. Maggie pushed the button for the doors to close, “Did you have fun tonight?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I told you everyone was going to be cool with you. I liked that you kicked Alex’s ass.”

Maggie grinned, “That was the highlight of the night. What’s the deal between Alex and Lucy?”

“I don’t know. They have a working relationship, I guess. You would have to ask Lucy and Alex. They spend a lot of time with each other.” Kara replied, she never thought about Lucy and Alex’s relationship.

“Like we do?” Maggie questioned.

Kara blushed, “Something like that. If they have something going on, then more power to them.”

The elevator door opened and the couple stepped off, rounding the corner to Kara’s door. Maggie waited as Kara unlocked the door and they walked in. She went to put her bag in the bedroom, while Kara locked the door. Maggie had to admit that Kara’s apartment felt more like home, than her own. It was mainly because they spent a lot of time here since it is a lot closer to the precinct then her apartment.

“Everything locked up tight?”

“Yeah, it is. No one is getting in here, not even Alex. She will have to knock before coming in.” Kara told her.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Like she doesn’t use her key.”

“If she uses her key then she’ll have to see us,” Kara replied.

“The only thing she would probably see is us sleeping, or having breakfast.” Maggie threw out some suggestions.

Kara laughed, “Yes because we keep it rated ‘G.”

The detective snickered, “Maybe we don’t have to, maybe we can take it a little further.”

“A little further, like?”

Maggie gave Kara a grin that would rival a Cheshire cat, “You and me, naked in the bed. Your head thrown back in the throes of passion, as you’re screaming my name over and over again.”

“If you want me screaming your name, then you have to work for it.” Kara teased.

Maggie started her advance towards Kara, “I don’t have to work that hard. A little exploration will allow me to find all those spots, that get you hot.”

Kara bit her lip, “I’m like a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.”

“Christina Aguilera? Seriously, Kara?” Maggie shook her head, “You are such a nerd.”

“And proud of it.” Kara sassed back.

Maggie grinned, “Oh, I got your nerd.” She grabbed Kara by her shirt and pulled her closer. The height difference could be seen as a challenge for most, but Maggie would make it work for her.

Kara yelped at the unexpected movement, “Aggressive.”

Maggie smirked, “You haven’t seen the half of it, but I’m tired, and I do have to get up early in the morning, as do you.” She let go of Kara.

Kara whined in disappointment, “You are such a tease.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Maggie stepped back and headed towards the bathroom. She could imagine the look of disappointment on Kara’s face, but she would make it up to her later. Maggie came back to see Kara in the bed already fast asleep, and she couldn’t help but smile, her girlfriend maybe Alex’s sister but she wouldn’t change it for the world. They say that the best relationships start with friendship, her friendship with Kara was unexpected, but it turned into a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A unique twist of my own!
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Lifetime Of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Maggie and Kara's life after marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!SuperCop as a prompt given to me by another anonymous commenter on the previous chapter.
> 
> This chapter is so sweet it will make your teeth rot.
> 
> I hope this is to your liking!

Maggie came home from work to find her wife and daughter fast asleep on the couch. A smiled formed on her face, as she was greeted by their Siberian Husky, Krypto. They got him after Maggie had asked Kara to move in with her.  He was the beginning of their ‘lifetime of firsts’, their daughter was an unexpected surprise. Maggie never saw herself as a mom and did not want children, but Kara did. This caused a rift in their relationship and Kara had moved out briefly, and wanted to file for a divorce. It took Alex to talk some sense into her, she told her how Kara was the last child of Krypton, and there was no legacy to be left behind. Alex went on to explain how family is important to Kara, and all of her Kryptonian culture would die with her. The results of Kara’s pregnancy tests and the first sonogram was enough to bring them back together again. Kara had told her that even if she didn’t want a child or to be a part of their child’s life, she at least wanted her to be there. Hearing their baby’s heartbeat and seeing her on the screen, was enough for Maggie to be all in. They ended up reconciling and Kara moved back home again.

Maggie still didn’t understand how a Kryptonian could get pregnant, they had been intimate before, but it never resulted in pregnancy. That was when Alex gave Maggie a crash course in Kryptonian physiology, and she learned that Kara coming into contact with her fluids through an intimate exchange, nine months later, they have a beautiful and healthy little girl. Maggie gave Krypto his afternoon treat, and played with him for a little bit, all without disturbing her wife.

The detective made her way over to the couch and watched as Kara slept with Brielle on her chest. It was a beautiful sight that she would never get tired of seeing. Brielle was a perfect mix of her and Kara; there was no denying who her mothers were. Maggie remembered the disagreements that they had on names. Maggie wanted to name her Elena and Kara wanted to call her Brielle, they finally reached a compromise, and named her Elena Brielle the name was a perfect fit.

Maggie hated to wake her wife up, but she knows that their couch, is not as comfortable as it looked. She decided to climb behind her instead and cuddled her from behind. Maggie placed a comforting hand on her daughters back. Being with her wife and daughter like this, made everything so worth it.

“Maggie?” Kara mumbled sleepily. “When did you get home?”

Maggie smiled, “A few moments ago. I gave Krypto his treat, and now, I am cuddling with my two favorite girls. How was she today?”

Kara sat up carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, “She was good for Grandpa J’onn and Grandma Eliza. It was good to have the day to myself.”

Maggie sat up as well and carefully took their daughter out of Kara’s arms. Kara was placed on maternity leave from CatCo and the D.E.O for six months. James wanted Kara to have as much time as she needed with their daughter, and J’onn wanted Kara to be fully recuperated before returning to duty. This is one of the reasons why Maggie decided to take mornings, so she could be around in the evenings, to help Kara with their daughter. This was Kara’s third week, and she could tell that her wife was tired.

“Well, I’m here now, so you can rest. You don’t have to do everything alone; you know? I’m here. How are you feeling?” Maggie asked, she always made sure to check in with, Kara. She or Alex did not know if Kryptonians suffered from postpartum depression.

Kara kissed Maggie on the lips, “I’m okay. I will be happy when my breasts go down. I have been pumping, but every time Brielle cries, they swell up again.” She complained, but she loved every moment of the closeness she felt with her daughter.

Maggie laughed softly, “That’s motherhood for you. I’m going to put this little one in the crib, then you and I are going to get in the bed and cuddle. After that, I will get started on dinner.” She got up carefully with their daughter and took her to her room. Maggie was proud of the nursery, she and Alex painted it, in Van Gogh’s _Starry Night_ , it matched the mahogany wood of the baby furniture. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and placed her down gently into her crib. Maggie made sure the baby monitor was on before leaving the room. She walked into her bedroom and saw Kara sitting on the bed, with her top off, and in a pair of yoga pants. Maggie thought she looked beautiful in this moment, but then again, Kara looked beautiful in any moment.

She remembered when Kara would complain about looking like a whale, or when she would cry because her clothes no longer fit. Maggie was there to remind Kara of how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her.

“Did she wake up?” Kara asked as her wife entered the room.

No, she is still out like a light. I don’t know what J’onn and Eliza did, but it worked wonders.” Maggie answered as she climbed on the bed.

“Mmm, they are the baby whispers,” Kara replied.

Maggie kissed Kara on her cheek and pulled Kara into her arms, “Thank you for our baby. I know I was an ass before, but I am thankful that you gave me another chance.” She kissed Kara lightly on the nose, “I would have missed out on all of this.” Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder.

Kara moaned appreciatively, “You stepped up, and that is all that matters. I would never deny you the right to see our daughter. Our daughter is loved, happy, healthy and surrounded by love.”

“Do you think we should have another one in the future? I mean, Brielle would probably want a sibling.” Maggie asked while massaging Kara’s stomach lightly.

Kara sighed, “We’ll see how the first year goes with, Brielle. Then we can talk about another child later.” She reassured her girlfriend. Yes, being a mother and bringing a child into this world was joyous, but right now she wanted to enjoy her little family.

Maggie moved her hand slowly from Kara’s stomach, up her body until it came to rest on Kara’s breasts. They were soft yet firm; she had to be gentle with her touches and caresses, Kara’s nipples were highly sensitive.

“I love you, Kara Danvers-Sawyer,” Maggie whispered.

Kara sighed contentedly, “I love you too, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.”

A peacefulness fell over their room, the only sound that could be heard was the couple’s breathing. Their peacefulness was disturbed when their daughter started to cry. Kara was about to get up, but Maggie stopped her, “I got her. You relax, and I’ll go get her.” She disentangled from her wife and placed a kiss on her forehead, before getting out of bed.

The detective made her way to their daughter’s room, and when she entered, the room and went to pick up her daughter, she was met with deep brown eyes, that looked like her own. Maggie reached in the crib and picked up her daughter, “Hello, my princess. Are you ready to eat?” She asked her daughter while checking her diaper. It was a little wet, but Maggie changed her anyway. Once Brielle was in a fresh diaper, Maggie picked her up and took her into their bedroom.

Kara was already undoing the snap on her bra when Maggie brought their daughter into their bedroom. Maggie handed Brielle to Kara and watched as her wife began nursing their daughter. It was a special time for the three of them. Maggie climbed into the bed and curled up against Kara, and ran her finger gently across her daughter’s cheek. She would never get tired of this, spending these moments with her family.

“She’s really hungry.” Kara joked.

Maggie laughed, “She gets her appetite from her mommy. Do you think that she will have powers?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t know. She might or she might not, we will not know until she gets older. She hasn’t been exposed to too much of the yellow sun. Brielle is the first and only Kryptonian/human hybrid. Will you be ready for that, if Brielle does have powers?”

“Yeah, I am. I am ready for whatever she brings our way.” Maggie continued caressing her daughter’s cheek.

Kara had finished feeding their daughter and burped her gently. Maggie took their daughter and began rocking her to sleep. She was so tiny and cute. Maggie thought that she would hurt Brielle when she first held her. Kara reassured her that she wouldn’t hurt their daughter and bond with their daughter. Brielle had fallen asleep again, and Maggie put her in her bassinet near their bed. Maggie got situated on the bed with Kara, “I never thought that this would be my life. If someone had told me this five years ago, I would have laughed in their faces. I guess it takes growing up and finding someone that you are willing to build that life with. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Consider this the beginning of a lifetime of firsts, and I wouldn’t want to share them, with anyone else but you. It’s funny how fate works. My parents didn’t send me to earth to fall in love with a human. I was sent here to protect Kal-El, but he no longer needed my protection. This is my story, and it changed completely.” Kara explained.

“And yet, here you are, married to a human and with a child. I think your mother would be very proud of the woman, you’ve become, Kara.” Maggie told her wife. She didn’t know Kara’s mom personally because she was killed on Krypton, but she remembered the stories that Kara would share with her.

Kara laughed softly, “Yeah, that is true. Don’t worry about cooking dinner tonight, order Chinese.”

Maggie played with a strand of Kara’s hair, “You want potstickers don’t you?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“We’ll get Chinese then. I have to satisfy your cravings.”

Kara shook her head, “That doesn’t sound dirty at all.”

Maggie laughed, “I didn’t mean for it to sound dirty. Your mind is what made it dirty.”

“Did not. Oh, Alex and Lucy volunteered to babysit, Brielle on Saturday. She thinks that we need some time together uninterrupted. I told Alex I would talk to you about it.” Kara let her wife know. Lucy and Alex had been trying to babysit, but their jobs got in the way.

“I will not stop them. It’s been a long time since you and I have had time for ourselves. I love our munchkin, but I miss being alone with you.” Maggie confessed. They’ve been parents for all of three weeks, and fitting in alone time with each other was few and far between. Kara is tired, and she is tired from work.

Kara inhaled slowly, “Me too, but I wouldn’t change this for the world. I love our life just the way it is. Thank you for making all of this possible, Maggie.” Kara pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s lips.

Maggie kissed her back, “I will be eternally grateful for you.” She whispered against Kara’s lips.

“We need to stop.” Kara uttered between kisses.

“Why? We’re just kissing. Is that against the law?” Maggie asked.

Kara pushed Maggie away playfully, “No it’s not against the law, but when we kiss, it turns to full-blown sex. The last time that happened, we ended up with, Brielle.”

Maggie smirked, “As long as we keep our vagina’s for coming into contact with each other, while naked, we should be safe. But you’re right, as much as I love Brielle, now is not the time to add to our family.” She backed off.

Kara licked her lips, “We were always creative. I have to make sure, I get the all clear from the doctors, before you and I can resume more pleasurable activities.”

“When is your appointment with Dr. Hamilton?” Maggie asked.

“This Wednesday at 4:15 p.m,” Kara answered confidently.

Maggie chuckled, “I’ll be there, just to hear for myself that everything is okay.”

Kara shrugged, “I would love to have you with me. I think we should go ahead and have dinner before Princess Grace decides to wake up.”

Maggie kissed Kara quickly, “You want your usual?”

“You know it.”

Maggie got out of bed and went to the living room to grab her phone. She called the familiar number to the Chinese restaurant. Maggie ordered potstickers and fried rice for Kara, and vegetable lo mien and spring rolls for herself. Maggie could feel Kara’s arms wrap around her waist as she finished up the call.

“The food should be here in about twenty minutes. Wanna sit and watch Food Network, while we wait for our food?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes. We don’t have to watch Food Network you know. We can always watch something else.”

Maggie turned in Kara’s arms, “I love it when you talk food, it’s sexy.”

“If you say so.” Kara laughed.

The couple made their way to the couch, and Kara turned on the television. Guy Fieri was on the screen visiting some diner in California. Maggie didn’t care for him, but Kara seemed to be entertained by him. Whatever, Kara wants, Kara gets.

Twenty minutes later the food arrived, and Maggie and Kara began to eat their food. Maggie hoped that Brielle did not wake up anytime soon. They have been trying to get her on a sleep schedule, but it’s proving to be difficult, especially for the middle of the night feedings. Maggie takes over those, to give Kara a chance to rest. Her wife spends all day with their daughter, and it was something that she could do to help. Dinner went uninterrupted which was a relief to Maggie. She was able to get through dinner with her wife. Kara had eventually fallen asleep, and Maggie cleaned up their mess from dinner and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. She was sure that she would get hungry in the middle of the night.

“Kara, go get in the bed babe.” Maggie gently coaxed her wife out of sleep.

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Come with me?”

“Give me a minute, and I’ll be there.”

Maggie watched as Kara got up and went towards their bedroom. She took Krypto out for a quick walk and came back in. She gave him another treat, before going back into their bedroom. The sound of Krypto’s paws on the hardwood floor alerted her that he was following behind her. She watched as he went to his corner to his bed, and got in it. Maggie changed her clothes and checked on her little princess, before climbing into bed with her slumbering wife. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and got comfortable. Maggie hoped that she would at least get a few hours of sleep, before their daughter woke up, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something, drop a line down below, and I will try my best to write it!
> 
> Kudos are great, but comments are better! Let me know what you think
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	4. Welcome Home Detective Sawyer-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes home from being undercover for almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estas? I come bringing another installment. This one is another domestic SuperCop prompt. For those reading 'Young Lust', I will have another chapter up soon. I hit writer block, but hopefully, I will work through it. Thank you to everyone who has responded well to this little series of one-shots, it makes me happy!

“Mommy? When will mama come home?” Little Brielle asked her mommy as she was getting ready for bed. She missed her mama terribly and missed it when she was not a part of her bedtime ritual.

Kara sighed, “I don’t know sweetheart.” She hated not having an answer for her daughter. Ever since Maggie had gone undercover, it’s been a waiting game. Her wife had been gone for almost a year, and there was no word on her whereabouts.

Brielle yawned, “Do you think mama will be back for my birthday? I wished on Rao that mama would come home soon. Does Rao answer prayers?” She asked. Her mommy told her stories about Rao and how it was the Sun God of Krypton.

“Rao does answer prayers because he gave me my family. I’m not sure if mama will be home for your birthday, but you can keep wishing and praying for her to come home.” Kara tucked her daughter into her bed. It sometimes hurt to look at her daughter, she reminded Kara so much of Maggie from her brown eyes to her dimples. Kara loved Maggie’s dimples; they made her utterly irresistible.

“I hope mama comes home soon. I miss her.” The little girl replied sleepily.

Kara placed a gentle kiss on her daughter’s forehead, “I miss her too, ladybug. Get some sleep. You have school in the morning. I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you to infinity and beyond, mommy,” Brielle replied before turning over on her side to go to sleep.

Kara watched her sleep for a few minutes, before getting off her bed. She made sure her daughter’s night light was on before exiting the bedroom. Kara sighed softly and made her way to the kitchen to grab her a glass of wine, before settling down for the night. It’s been difficult not having Maggie around. If this had been four years ago, it would have been a lot harder. Kara entered the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and poured a glass of the red liquid. She was happy that she took it out and opened it, giving the wine a chance to rest before drinking it.

Kara took the glass and headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote control and pressed the play button so she could finish watching ‘Pitch Perfect.' She and Brielle were watching it before it was time for her to get ready for bed. Her daughter loved the movie so much. She had to thank Lucy for that one, if it weren't for the other woman, then Brielle would have never discovered the film. Kara had told her that she would not allow Lucy and Alex to babysit again. Of course, Kara wouldn’t deny them babysitting; it gave her time to herself.

The movie had just gotten towards the end where they were about to take the stage when Kara heard a soft knock at the door. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9:30 p.m. no one would come over that late unless they called first. Kara used her x-ray vision to see through the door, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, when she saw Maggie standing on the other side of the door.

Kara got off the couch and ran quickly to the door, she straightened her clothes out and opened the door. Standing there on the other side in all her beautiful glory was her wife, looking sexy as hell.

“Maggie?” Kara pulled her wife inside and pulled her into an almost bone-crushing hug.

Maggie hugged her back, “It’s me, babe. I came home to you like I said I would.” She whispered.

Kara couldn’t find the words her wife was back and in her arms. She finally broke the hug and took Maggie’s face in her hands, before leaning in and kissing her as if she would never see her again. Kara reluctantly broke the kiss, “I missed you so much. Not hearing anything from you was torture.”

Maggie let go of Kara and closed the door, “I missed you too. I didn’t even worry about the debriefing. My first thought was coming home to you and Brie. Is she in the bed?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. You wanna go wake her up?” She pointed to their daughter’s room.

“I don’t want to wake her up. I can always wait until the morning.” Maggie suggested.

Kara grabbed her wife’s hand, “Oh no babe. Your daughter would love to see you. She’s missed you so much.”

Maggie entered into their daughter’s room and went over to her bed. She watched for a few minutes as she slept. Maggie couldn’t get over how big her little girl had gotten. The detective knelt beside her daughter's bed and began gently rubbing her back, “Brie, wake up sweetpea.” She whispered.

The little girl stirred, “Mama?” She mumbled sleepily.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, I’m home.”

The little girl sat up, “Mama! Mama!” She screamed excitedly and jumped into her mama’s arms. “You’re here; you’re really here.” Brielle started crying.

Maggie picked her daughter up and held her close as the little girl wrapped her legs around her waist. The detective held her tight and kissed the side of her head exhaling softly. She missed her little girl so much.

“I missed you so much, sweetpea.”

Brielle started crying, “I missed you too, mama. I asked Rao to bring you home, and he did. Mommy said he would.”

Maggie chuckled, “Your mommy is one smart woman.”

Kara left the room and let her wife and their daughter have their moment together. This would give her time to get her emotions under control. Seeing her wife on the other side of the door brought a sense of relief to her. Maggie was home safe and unharmed, but she was afraid that her emotional strength and her mental state might have been compromised. Kara had read in a magazine that most police officers, who go undercover, will take months maybe even years to recover. She prayed to Rao that it wasn’t like that for Maggie, and that is was something simple, and nothing too out of the way.

Twenty minutes later, Maggie exited their daughter’s room closing the door behind her, leaving a medium sized crack in the door. She saw Kara’s wineglass on the table, but her wife was nowhere to be found. Maggie went into the bedroom and saw her wife sitting on the edge of their bed. The detective entered the room closing the door behind her, “I was wondering where you went. What’s wrong, Kara?” She asked as she approached the bed.

Kara smiled weakly, “I’m so glad that you’re finally home. It’s been hell wondering if you were okay and if you were safe. This is the first time that we’ve been without you for almost a year. When you told me that you had to go undercover and couldn’t tell me about it, I was scared. There were so many thoughts going through my head.” She explained to her wife.

Maggie sat down beside her wife and reached for her hand, “I know, sweetie. It was hard being away from you and Brie. It wasn’t a difficult case, it was relatively simple, but I made it through with thoughts of you and our daughter.”

“I hope you don’t have to go undercover again for a long time. I missed you so much, and I didn’t realize how hard it could be being a single parent. Lucy, Alex, and everyone had been a tremendous help, but at the end of the day, it was only me.” Kara explained to her wife.

“You will never have to worry about being a single parent. I will be here by your side through it all. We’re together through sickness and health, til death do us part.” Maggie reassured her wife.

Kara sniffed, “You can’t promise that, Maggie.”

“I know I can’t, but the same can be said for you. You go out almost every night, fighting crime, and you could get hurt. Yes, I know you are the ‘Girl of Steel,' but there is a thing called kryptonite.” Maggie tried to help her wife see that there was no difference in what she does, and what Kara does.

Kara sighed, “I know. Brie needs both her mothers.”

Maggie kissed Kara’s cheek, “And she will have the both of us. The good news is, I have a month off from work so that I can help you. It will give me time to spend with Brie when she comes home from school and everything.”

“Mmm, are you hungry? We still have food left over from dinner. I can warm you something up?” Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m not hungry. All I want to do is take a shower.” She took Kara’s face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, “Relax and make love to you.”

Kara pushed Maggie away, “I like the sound of that. You go get in the shower, and I’ll go straighten up.”

“I’ll be quick.” She kissed Kara again before getting up.

Kara went into the living room and straightened it up. She took her wineglass to the kitchen and poured out the liquid, and put the bottle in the refrigerator. Kara turned on the light over the stove. She turned on the alarm and turned off the lights in the living room. Kara stopped by her daughter’s room to check on her. When she sees her daughter sleeping peacefully, she closes the door, leaving it cracked before turning to go to the room she shared with her wife. Kara entered the room just in time to see her wife step out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. The water was dripping from her hair, and the water droplets were sparkling under the light like tiny diamonds.

“See something you like?” Maggie asked while looking at Kara, through the bedroom mirror.

Kara smiled, “I see something that I love.” She approached her wife, “Let me help you get dry.” She took the towel from Maggie and took her time drying her wife off, making sure to lightly touch the exposed skin. Kara could see the goosebumps forming on Maggie’s skin, and her hair standing on end. She could hear her wife’s heart beating rapidly and her pulse racing.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispered.

Maggie blushed, “No you are. I’m at an unfair advantage. You have on more clothes than I do.” She observed.

Kara stepped back and put the towel in the dirty clothes basket, “Well, I can take care of that.” She began stripping out of her clothes, “Is this better?”

Maggie looked Kara up and down while licking her lips, “Much better. I forgot how much of a goddess you are. I can’t wait to worship you.”

Kara blushed, “Be careful with all that worshiping. You know what happened last time.” She retorted.

Maggie slowly approached Kara, like a predator to its prey, “I do, that was the night, that we conceived our little super.”

Kara walked backward as Maggie began her descent, “Exactly.”

Maggie pushed Kara down on the bed and straddled her hips, “Would it be so bad to do it again?” She looked into the deep blue eyes of her wife.

Kara put her hands on Maggie’s hips, “You want to have another baby?” She asked in surprise. They’ve always talked about expanding their family, but they’ve never actively tried either.

“I do. When I was undercover, I saw all these families, and I thought about you and Brie. I thought that maybe she would like a little sister. I mean, Alex and Lucy are not having kids anytime soon. So why not? She’s old enough now.” Maggie wiggled her hips a little.

Kara bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s give our little super, a baby super. I am more than primed for that.”

Maggie smirked, “Gotta love Kryptonian ovulation.”

“Oh yeah.” Kara agreed pulling Maggie down to her.

Kara and Maggie spent the better part of the night getting lost in each other. They had months to make up for. In the early hours of the morning found the couple fully clothed, and their daughter in the middle. Kara was the first one to wake up and looked at the scene beside her. Maggie was on her back, and Brielle was laying on top of her. Her wife had her hand protectively on her back, and Kara smiled softly at the scene in front of her. She would never get tired of this, this was her life now, wife, mother, reporter at CatCo and Supergirl. Kara remembered asking Cat Grant, “How does she do it? How does she have it all?” and Cat had said, ‘You can’t, but you can try.’

Kara decided that Brielle shouldn’t have to go to school today, it was Friday, and her mom was home. That was a good enough reason to keep her home from school. She made a note to call later to let them know that Brielle would not be present today.

“Why are you up so early, Kara?” Maggie asked her voice thick with sleep.

“Habit.” Kara whispered, “I’m used to getting up early, and fixing Brie’s lunch and getting her clothes ready for school.”

“I can do that, baby. You go back to sleep.” Maggie offered.

Kara shook her head, “Brie isn’t going to school today. I think she should spend the day with her mothers.”

Maggie sighed, “I don’t want you rearranging your schedule, just because I’m home.”

Kara moved to kiss her wife on the lips, “You were gone for almost a year. I say that this the right time for us to rearrange our schedule. This little one right here.” She pointed at their sleeping daughter, “Missed her mama. Every day she would ask if you were going to come home. She sent prayers to Rao for you to come back to her, well us.”

Maggie chuckled lowly, “Our daughter, ever the optimist. She is definitely your child.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “She’s your child too. She looks like a cute carbon copy of you.” She remembered when she had a talk with the AI version of Alura, and she explained that the children would take on the traits of the contributing parent, and would most likely look like the other parent.

“Wrong, she looks like you, especially when she has on her glasses. There is no denying who her other mother is.” Maggie countered Kara’s argument.

Kara scoffed, “We’ll agree to disagree on that. Do you want to tell everyone you’re back or do you want to wait a few days? I know Alex and Lucy will be happy to have you back.”

“I want to wait a day or two. Right now, I want to spend this time with my two favorite girls.” Maggie moved her free arm over to Kara, “You’re too far, come over here, please.”

Kara moved over until she was close to Maggie and their daughter. She sighed in contentment, “I feel like this is all a dream and I’ll wake up soon.”

“This is not a dream. I’m really here, and I will not be going anywhere anytime soon. My place is with my girls.” The detective told her wife. She had told her captain, that she did not want to go undercover anymore, not until their daughter was older.

“As it should be. We need to get rest our sleeping beauty will be waking up soon, and she will be excited to see her mama.”

“I think sleep is on the menu. Do you think that once everything dies down, you and I can go away for the weekend?”

“I don’t see why not?”

“I have an idea where we can go. The question is, do we have Grandma Eliza, and Grandpa J’onn babysit? Or do we have Aunt Alex and Aunt Lucy babysit?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “Either one could be fine. I think Brie would probably like Grandma and Grandpa better. They let her do whatever she wants.”

“What kid doesn’t like that? It’s settled. I’ll talk with J’onn and Eliza.”

“You don’t have to do that, Maggie. I can do it.”

Maggie snickered, “I’ll do it. You don’t have to do everything alone, Kara. I’m here now to help you. We are partners in all things.”

Kara bit her lip, “I know. I’ll try to let you help, but it’s going to take some time.”

“That’s all I ask.” Maggie yawned, “Did she get heavier? I don’t remember her being so heavy.”

Kara yawned, “She’s the same as you remember. You’re not used to having her sleep on you like this. Once you are used to it, it will not make a difference. You’ll have to get used to it. I have a feeling that she will be sleeping with you for days to come.”

“I’m ready for it. I’m ready for whatever life brings our way.” Maggie replied sleepily.

Kara laughed under her breath, “Go to sleep, Maggie. We’ll still be here in the morning.”

For the first time in almost a year, Kara Danvers-Sawyer was able to sleep peacefully since her wife was now home. Their family was back together again but little did they know, another little super was conceived that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic SuperCop! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have another part coming soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Of Panic Attacks and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie helps Kara through her panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing my hat back into the writing ring. This is the first piece I have written in months. I may be a little rusty, so please forgive me if this is not quality. Cut a woman some slack.
> 
> This chapter deals with panic attacks and a relationship between Maggie and Kara; if that is not your bag, then you can kindly press the back button.

Maggie watched as Kara left the DEO to go after the new threat of the week, Psi. The woman had been very elusive, but she had faith in Supergirl, that she could bring this woman down. The NCPD waited a few minutes before entering the bank; Maggie was on first point. She surveyed the scene.

“Make sure they’re okay. I’m going to go check the vault.” She told the cop following behind her. Maggie found her way to the vault and saw that the door was opened when she looked inside and saw Kara frozen in place she went into protective mode.

She saw the shadow of someone following her, “Everyone out of the bank! Get everyone out of here now.” She commanded as she put her gun back in her holster.

Maggie made her way over to Kara who was breathing heavily and standing frozen in the corner. She knew first hand that Kara is having a panic attack, Maggie approached her slowly. Kara started sliding down the wall.

“Kara, it’s okay, Kara. I got you.” She whispered as she helped Kara down to the ground. Maggie was at a loss, she’s seen Kara at her dorkiest, and she’s seen Kara in all her fierce glory, but this was something new.

“Kara it’s okay. It’s okay, Kara.” Maggie tried again not sure if she should touch Kara or not. Instead, she went with something else, “Breathe, Kara.” She told her softly, “Just breathe.”

Kara’s breathing was still erratic, and she was still frozen in place, “Kara listen to me. You are in the bank vault. It’s going to be okay.” Maggie reached out and touched Kara.

“Listen to the sound of my voice.”

Kara’s breathing started to return to normal.

“Take deep breaths, Kara. In and out, in and out.” She instructed the young woman.

Kara’s breathing became steady, and she closed her eyes, before opening them again, “Maggie?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, Kara, it’s me.”

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked still in a daze.

“Bank robbery and I came to check on it, and the people. I found you here in the vault. We need to get you back to the DEO.” Maggie told her softly.

Kara shook her head, “No. I need to find Psi before she tries something else.”

Maggie shook her head, “No, you need to regroup and get yourself together, Kara.”

“Fine.” Kara huffed before flying off.

They were sitting in med bay, Maggie was on Kara’s right, while Alex was on her left. Maggie watched as Winn checked her vitals to make sure that Kara was no hurt internally.

“Your scans and vitals are coming up normal.” Winn clicked his teeth together, before standing back.

Kara held up her hands, “See, I told you I’m fine. This is unnecessary.” She tried to get up, but Alex hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“None of the human victims remember what happened in there. Do you?” Maggie asked in full detective mode.

“I don’t know…uh. I felt like the walls in the vault was closing in on me, kind of like I was suffocating.” Kara tried to explain the feeling.

“Sounds like she made you feel claustrophobic,” Alex stated.

Kara crinkled her eyebrows, “Claustrophobia is a human problem.”

Alex looked at her sister, “You used to have episodes like that sometimes when you first came to earth.”

Maggie watched with mild intrigue while the sisters spoke to each other. She noticed how Kara was dismissive of being human, and the problems that she had.

“That was a long time ago.” Kara got off of the bed, “I need to find out who she is and how to track her.” She was on her way out the door, but she was stopped by J’onn.

“Well at the moment, you are our best clue.” He stated before using his mind to try and get a read on Kara.

“What are you doing?” Maggie asked in the distance.

Winn looked confused, “Hey, I thought you couldn’t read Kryptonian minds.”

“I can’t, but I can scan her mind for residual psychic activity,” J’onn told him gruffly, as he finished scanning her head.

“Just remind me to get you a ‘World’s Best Boss mug.” Winn chimed in.

Kara looked over at Winn before looking back at J’onn.

“She is a psychic but not like me. There are traces of a specific psionic interference in your mind. The type only used by metahumans.”

“Well, I’ll start combing through the metahumans data base.” Winn started talking again, before leaving the room.

“In the mean time, I’ll monitor potential targets for any unusual activity.”

Maggie watched as Kara was about to leave the room. She was concerned for the superhero.

“If we locate her, I’ll take her down,” Kara stated.

Alex walked over towards J’onn, “It’s not safe.”

“She caught me off guard last time; it’s not going to happen again.” Kara turned and left the room, her red cape flowing behind her.

Maggie looked at Alex and Kara, but decided to follow behind Kara instead, “Kara wait.” She caught up with the woman.

Kara turned around, “What is it, Maggie? Are you going to tell me that it’s dangerous for me to go after her too?” She asked, crossing her arms.

Maggie shook her head stepping into Kara’s personal space, “I was going to say be careful going up against her. You had me scared earlier.”

Kara’s expression softened, “I’ll be okay, Maggie. It was a small panic attack; hopefully, once I get through this, I will be okay.”

“I love you,” Maggie told her.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Maggie.”

Maggie watched as Kara flew out of the window her smile slowly fading. She hoped that whatever they came up with helped Kara.

“Is everything okay? I saw you and Kara talking.” Alex asked as she approached Maggie.

Maggie crossed her arms, “Yeah. I wanted to check and if she was okay. She was pretty shaken up when I saw her in the vault this afternoon.” She answered.

Alex smiled, “Thank you, again for helping her. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“Right time and place, Danvers.”

“That brings me to another question.”

“What question is that?” Maggie asked.

Alex eyed Maggie critically, “What’s going on with you and my sister?”

“What do you mean?” She asked trying to play stupid, “Nothing is going on between Kara and me.” The detective denied.

“Are you sure about that? The way you questioned J’onn about what he was doing, screamed more than just concerned friend.” Alex raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that something was going on between Kara and Maggie, but she didn’t have any solid proof.

“Kara was in a vulnerable state, and I didn’t know that J’onn could read minds. It was a pretty big deal.” Maggie explained.

Alex smirked, “If you say so. If there is something going on with you and my sister, then you can tell me. It’s not like I’m going to kick your ass from here to the other end of the DEO. I may threaten you with bodily harm, if you break my sisters heart or hurt her.”

Maggie was not going to give in, no matter how intimidating Alex looked, “Nothing is going on with Kara and me. We’re friends, nothing more. I need to get back to the precinct.” She needed to get out of there.

“If you say so, Sawyer. If you are dating my sister, then good on you.” Alex told her with a smile.

Maggie shook her head, “You’re something else, Danvers.” She said in parting as she went down the stairs and exited the building. Maggie hated lying to Alex, but she and Kara had only been together for a few months, and they decided to keep it on the down low. When they were ready to public, they would.

As soon as Maggie got to the station she needed to head back out again. There was a disturbance going on down town. That chick is ruining shit and Supergirl is down there trying to subdue her. Maggie spent her time directing people to move out of the way. She watched on pins and needles as Supergirl and Psi (the name that was given to her), fight it out. When she saw Kara go down, she wanted to reach out to her, but Alex was already on her way. The detective didn’t have to wait long for Supergirl to come back. She watched as her girlfriend kicked ass and handed the woman over to the police.

Maggie watched as Alex went over to check on the little girl and her mother. Maggie recognized the little girl and her mother from the water front, during Supergirl’s statue unveiling. She watched as all three of them talked and saw how fidgety and nervous Alex was. The detective knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Alex was taken with the woman, and her daughter.

Maggie was about to leave when Alex approached her, “Hey. Do you want to hang out after work tonight? Maybe have a drink.”

“I already have plans for the night, raincheck?” Maggie declined.

Alex smiled, “I’ll hold you to it.” She turned and walked off.

Maggie made her way home and entered her apartment, the first thing she noticed was Kara’s red boots by the door, and her red cape on the back of her couch. The only thing missing was Kara, Maggie had her answer when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. It was normal for Kara to take a shower at her place, if she didn’t feel like going home. The detective took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack, and threw her keys into the bowl on the table. She made her way to the bathroom and opened the door, she was met with steam.

“I’m home babe,” Maggie called into the bathroom.

Kara stuck her head out of the shower, “I heard your heartbeat. You wanna come join me?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “As much as I love to, we both know that there will be no showering going on.” She started taking off her pants.

Kara licked her lips, “That’s the best part of the shower, we can get dirty, and wash each other clean.”

Maggie finished undressing and got in the shower, “That sounds like a good idea. Alex is starting to grow suspicious about us. She asked me today what was going on between us after you left.”

Kara pushed Maggie up against the wall, “What did you say?” She asked as she started kissing the side of her girlfriend’s neck.

“I told her that nothing is going on between us. And that we were just friends.” She moaned into the shower.

Kara placed opened mouth kisses on Maggie’s shoulder, “We’re going to have to tell her eventually, but right now, I want you.”

Whatever protest Maggie was about to make went out the window when she felt Kara’s mouth on her nipple. She was going to be the death of her. After four mind-blowing orgasms, the couple finally found their way out of the shower, and into clothes. Maggie loved it when Kara would wear one of her t-shirts. It showed her that Kara was comfortable in her home, and in her clothes.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Maggie asked from the kitchen.

Kara shrugged, “Whatever you’re in the mood for, babe.”

Maggie shook her head, “Don’t complain when I get Thai food.”

“I like Thai food.”

Maggie ordered the food and then joined her girlfriend on the couch, “Come here you.”

Kara moved closer to Maggie and allowed the other woman to wrap her in her arms. She felt at home with, Alex, but with Maggie, she felt something more.

“I think we should tell Alex about us. I know we wanted to wait, but I don’t want to lie to her anymore. I think she would be happy for us.” Kara admitted.

Maggie played in Kara’s hair, “I think we should tell her too. I don’t want to lie to her anymore either. I want to be out with you in the open, and let everyone know that I am dating Kara Danvers.”

“What about, Supergirl?” Kara asked.

Maggie laughed softly, “Everyone knows that Supergirl, is dating the mysterious woman in black. I’ll be happy to date Supergirl in secret.”

Kara sighed in contentment, “I’m your Supergirl.”

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that. Everyone thinks that Supergirl is this badass, but little do they know, Supergirl is soft and the little spoon.” Maggie teased.

“Luckily, no one is privy to what goes on in our bedroom.” Kara shot back.

“So true.” Maggie continued playing in Kara’s hair. She loved how soft it was and how it fell through her fingers when she played in it.

“How are you feeling?”

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “I feel better. I hated that she made me feel so helpless and weak.”

“Do you want to tell me what you saw?” Maggie asked.

“I saw Krypton. I remember being in that pod, and it was so quiet. I was locked in stasis for who knows how long, there was no one else in there but me. The silence was deafening, but then, my pod got loose, and I landed on earth.” Kara began explaining what it was like for her.

“Alex mentioned that you would have episodes of claustrophobia when you first got here. How did you get through it?” Maggie asked.

Kara’s breath hitched, “Alex helped me a lot. She’s been my rock through everything.”

“You’re lucky to have a sister like, Alex.”

“I am, but I am lucky to have a girlfriend like you, Maggie. You make me feel safe, and loved.” Kara told her honestly.

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “I feel the same way with you, Kara.”

“How long is it going to take for the food to get here?” Kara asked.

“About 45 minutes. What do you have in mind, Miss. Danvers?”

Kara lifted her head off of Maggie’s shoulder and looked at her, “I want you to take me to bed and make love to me.”

Maggie smiled, “I’ll be more than happy to make love to you, but I’m going to need more than, 45 minutes. Be patient and after the food gets here, I’ll take you to our bed, and make you feel good all night long.” She promised. As much as she likes Kara taking her, she loved it when she got to taste and touch, Kara. There was something about her that was so addicting, Kara was an aphrodisiac, that she could not get enough of.

Kara pouted, “Spoil my fun.”

The detective smirked, “I will make it fun once the food gets here. You’re going to need your energy tonight.” She teased.

Kara’s phone started going off, “It’s Alex. I have to answer it.” She picked her phone off the table and saw a message from, Alex.

“What does it say?”

“She went to my apartment, and I wasn’t there,” Kara answered as she sent a text back to her sister.

Maggie laughed softly to herself. Alex will never change, “What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I was with a friend and not to worry, and she told me to tell you ‘hello.’” Kara mentioned the last part casually.

“Um, what? How did she know that you were with me?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I guess she had Winn track my phone. I really need to talk to her about that.”

“So much for us coming out on our own.”

“She knows I am over here, but she doesn’t know what I am doing here.”

There was a soft knock at the door. Maggie got up and went to the door, while Kara fixed her t-shirt. She opened the door and saw the delivery man with the food. Maggie tipped the man, and she closed the door.

“Foods here.”

“Yes!”

Maggie brought the bag into the living room and put it on the living room table. While Kara went to the kitchen and grabbed them a few drinks. She loved how Kara moved her apartment with such fluidity, they have come a long way from their first time, being in her apartment. Now, Kara moves with such ease, as if, she had been here for longer than four months. The same could be said for when they are at, Kara’s. They were a natural fit, a fit that Maggie didn’t even know what she was looking for.

Her ex had called her a stubborn, workaholic, who is borderline sociopath, but Kara was different. The superhero understood what it was like to be busy with work, and barely have time for a social life, let alone a relationship. They somehow made it work, but then again, it may have to do with the fact that their job run in the same circle as the DEO. The two agencies, plus Supergirl worked together.

“I am so hungry.”

Maggie smiled, “I know you are. I got enough of everything to feed my hungry Kryptonian.”

“Did I tell you how much I loved you, Detective Sawyer?” Kara put their drinks on the table.

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt for you to tell me again. I never get tired of it, but be careful with the Detective Sawyer, I might have to arrest you.” She teased.

Kara smirked, “Arrest me, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie looked Kara up and down with a smirk, “I think that can be arranged. I do have special handcuffs for bad girls like you, Miss. Danvers. First, we’re going to eat; then I’m going to take you in for questioning.”

Kara licked her lips, “I will be more than happy to answer your questions.” She teased, sitting down on the couch.

Maggie sat down next to her, “I’m sure you will. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

They started eating while the television was playing softly in the background. Maggie and Kara began making up their own dialogue with the show just to make each other laugh.

“Have you ever had a panic attack before?” Kara asked between bites of pad thai.

Maggie swallowed her food, “I used to get them all the time when I was younger. After my dad had kicked me out, and I was forced to stay with my aunt.” She answered.

“Have you had any since then?” Kara asked.

“No. I am thankful for that.”

“Will I ever get better?” Kara asked sadly.

Maggie smiled, “You’ll get better, Kara. You’re strong, resilient, and you have awesome friends and family who love you and care about you.”

Kara blushed, “You have such a way with words.”

Maggie brushed Kara’s hair behind her ear, “Only when it comes to the Danvers women. If anyone else knew about this, I would lose my street cred.”

“Not with me. I can keep a secret.” Kara smirked.

Maggie laughed, “Only when it’s beneficial for you.”

Kara quirked and eyebrow, “Is that what you think?” She put her carton of food down, “I am the keeper of all secrets. Like how ticklish you are on your sides.” She took Maggie’s food out of her hand, and placed it on the table with hers, “How you get excited whenever I…”

Maggie placed a finger on Kara’s lips, “Don’t you dare complete that sentence.”

Kara kissed Maggie’s fingertip, “Your secret is safe with me.”

The couple cleaned up the food cartons and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. They found themselves in the comfort of the bedroom. The television was off along with the lights, the only light in the room was the illumination, from the moonlight. After a few hours of pleasurable exercise, as Kara called it, because it burned off the calories. Maggie listened as her girlfriend slept peacefully in her arms. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything. She had a job that she loved and excelled at, a girlfriend that she loves, and loves her just the same. Friends, and a family that accepts and love her. In the past Maggie may be that non-straight little girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska. But here in National City she’s an out and proud lesbian, a kick-ass detective, and the girlfriend of one of the most powerful women of National City. All in all, her life was not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Let me know what you think
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~ XOXO~ Nayanna_Rivergron ;-)


	6. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes missing and Kara flips her lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from Jockwizard in the previous chapter. I hope I did it some justice.

Kara kept looking at her phone every five minutes, Maggie was supposed to show up for game night, but she had yet to arrive. There was no text or a phone call which was unlike her; normally she would call or text if she was going to be late. Maggie not calling or texting is not like her, but Kara was not going to panic at least not yet.

“Kara why do you keep looking at your phone?” Alex asked, “You’ve been glued to it since you’ve arrived.” The agent called her sister out on her behavior.

“It’s Maggie, she said she was going to come tonight, but she hasn’t text or call me yet,” Kara explained. She and Maggie had started dating after a few months of back and forth.

Lucy took a seat next to Kara, “Maggie is probably running late. I wouldn’t worry about it too much. She will call or text you when she has a free moment.”

Kara sighed and looked at her phone, “God, I hope so.”

The night went on, and Kara still has not heard a word from Maggie. It’s been almost eight hours since she and her girlfriend had last talked to each other. Kara was becoming more antsy than usual. Her friends were having a good time, and she was trying to, but it was hard when everyone was a couple, and she was the fifth wheel.

“Kara, are you okay? Are you not having fun?” James asked.

Kara forced a smile, “I’m having fun, it’s just, Maggie. We never go for long periods of times without talking to each other.” She hoped that she didn’t sound pathetic.

“Are you and Maggie a thing?” Winn asked.

“Does it matter?” Kara asked defensively.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “No, but the way you’re acting right now, tells us everything we need to know.”

Kara stood up, “You know nothing. I gotta go.” She walked out the door, and she could hear everyone saying, “Kara wait.”

Kara had a feeling that something was wrong but she couldn’t figure out what it could be. She stopped by the station first to see if Maggie was still there. One of her partners said that Maggie had left three hours ago to meet her, and that was the last they’ve seen of the detective. That gave Kara a time frame at least. Her next stop was the bar that they frequented a lot. She walked in and went to the bar to talk to M’gann.

“No, the last time I saw Maggie was last night when she was with your friends. Is something wrong, Kara?” M’gann asked. She had come to care about Kara and the detective.

Kara shook her head, “I’m probably overreacting thank you, M’gann.” She left the bar to try and regroup.

Maggie was not at the bar, she left the precinct three hours ago. Kara couldn’t think of anywhere else her girlfriend would go except to her apartment, and Kara’s apartment. Kara headed to Maggie’s apartment. She used the key to let herself in and looked around, nothing seemed out of place, everything was normal. The apartment was exactly the way it was before they left for work this morning. Kara left and stepped outside of the building. She shut out all the sounds and used her hearing to try to detect Maggie’s heartbeat, but there was nothing. The superhero began to worry, she was able to pick up Maggie’s heartbeat, no matter where she was.

Kara made her way back to Alex’s apartment which was devoid of everyone, except for Alex. As soon as she entered her sister was by her side.

“Kara, what’s going on? Why did you leave earlier?” Alex asked.

Kara flopped down on the couch, “Maggie. I haven’t heard from her since this morning, it’s not like her. We’ve never gone this long without talking to each other. I thought she would have text me to tell me that she was going to be late, but nothing. I tried texting her but I haven’t received any response back. This is not like her.” She explained to her sister. Maggie and Alex had been the best of friends, and Alex knew that Maggie was a creature of habit.

“Maybe you can get Winn to track her phone. He’s good at that you know.” Alex suggested helpfully.

Kara groaned, “Why didn’t I think about that?” Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Winn.

Kara’s phone rung, “Hey Winn, did you find out where Maggie was?”

Winn sighed, “I tried tracking her phone, but it is not online.”

“Her phone is not on? That’s not like her. Thanks, Winn.” She hung up the phone.

“I take it that it wasn’t good news?” Alex knew the answer but wanted Kara to tell her.

Kara flipped her phone in her hand, “No, her phone is not on. That is not like her, something is not right, Alex.”

“You’re right. It’s not.” Alex replied.

Kara phone rang again, and Maggie’s name came across the screen, “Hello, Maggie? Where have you been?” She put the phone on speaker.

“This isn’t your beloved, Maggie. We have your pet human, and if you want her back, you need to agree to meet with us to get her back. Come alone, and if you don’t, your pet human will die.” The voice stated in a grave tone.

“Who is this?!” Kara asked in a pissed off tone.

The voice laughed, “A friend. I’ll call you with the details.” The call disconnected and a message came through, it was a picture of Maggie tied up in a warehouse.

“We need to get to the DEO; we will be able to monitor activity there,” Alex suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No, being at the DEO will solve nothing! I need to find Maggie, and if whoever has her, lay a hand on her at all, they will regret it.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Kara you can’t go out flying half-cocked. You need a plan and wait for them to contact you again. Do you even know what they want?” She asked her sister.

Kara snatched her hand away, “I don’t care, they have Maggie.” She changed into her super suit and flew out of Alex’s apartment.

Kara flew to the warehouse district and listened for any movement or activity, even Maggie’s heartbeat, but she was unsuccessful. With each passing minute, Kara grew more frustrated and disheartened. Her girlfriend was missing, and she felt utterly helpless.

“Supergirl, we need you to come to the DEO. We have something that you may want to see.” Alex’s voice came over her comms.

“I’m on my way,” Kara replied and made her way to the DEO. She flew into the building, “What do we have?” She walked to the command center.

Alex had a tablet in her hand, “Winn was able to track Maggie’s movements before she was taken.”

The images came up on the screen it showed all of Maggie’s stops. The last one was at Hermes Jewelry store. There was surveillance footage from one of the camera’s outside of the store. A black van pulled up, and snatched Maggie inside. Kara watched in horror as her girlfriend was pulled inside of the van.

“Those vans, they look familiar. They look like one of Cadmus’ vans.” Alex stated as she watched the footage.

Kara’s eyes glowed, “If Cadmus is behind this, then I will destroy them if it’s the last thing I do.” She made her way towards the stairs.

“Kara, stop!” Alex called from behind her. She jogged over to her sister, “I know that it’s Maggie, but you need to stop and think about this for a minute. This could be a trap by Cadmus to get you, Kara.” She tried to reason with her sister.

“If it were Lucy, you would probably do the same thing, if not worse. So don’t tell me to calm down, this is Maggie we’re talking about.” Kara tried to get her sister to understand, “I love her, and I can’t lose her.”

Alex placed her hands on Kara’s biceps, “I know you do and you can’t, but be smart about this. Wait for them to contact you, and we can provide backup. I love Maggie too, and I want more than anything to get her back. Did you not learn anything from when I was kidnapped?” She asked trying to get Kara to think about that time.

Kara nodded, “Yes.”

Alex smiled, “Be smart about this. Wait until they call back, and Winn can triangulate where the call is coming from. Then you can go in like the Kryptonian badass you are, and save your girl.”

Kara laughed, “You’ve improved on your pep talks. I guess Lucy’s been helping you.”

“I plead the fifth.” Alex shot back.

Kara’s phone started ringing it was Maggie’s number, “Hello?”

“Meet us at the warehouse near the end of the marina. Come alone, Supergirl or your precious human dies.” The voice said on the other line.

“Let me talk to her. Give me proof that she is still alive!” Kara demanded.

“Kara, I love you.”

“I love you too, Maggie. I am coming to get you.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

The voice came back over the line, “Tick tock, Supergirl.”

“What do you want?” Kara asked.

The voice cackled, “We want you, Kara. You hold the key to everything.” The phone disconnected.

Alex saw the distraught look on Kara’s face, “Kara? What do they want? Is Maggie okay?” She asked.

“They want me. I hold the key to everything.” She whispered, “They want me to come to the marina alone.” Kara explained.

“Like hell you are!” Alex told her.

“Supergirl is going to go to the warehouse. Alex, you take the Alpha and Beta teams with you. They will have people there to try and capture, Supergirl, let’s make sure that doesn’t happen.” J’onn commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Alex replied, “Wait for us, Kara, and we are going to get your girl.”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t have time to wait. I’m coming back with, Maggie.” She flew out the window. Supergirl landed outside of the warehouse and took stock of the situation, the last thing she wanted to do was walk into an ambush. She used her x-ray vision to check the inside. There was two people, a man and a woman. There was Maggie tied up to a pipe, and a few other people waiting around out of sight. They really shouldn’t underestimate her.

“What does it look like?” Alex asked.

Supergirl looked at Alex, “Two people inside. Maggie is tied up on a pipe, near the middle of the warehouse. There are people stationed in different parts of the warehouse. I’m going to go in, and you, rescue Maggie.” She flew into the warehouse.

“Supergirl, right on time. I knew it wouldn’t be long before you were here to rescue your pet human.” The woman with flaming red hair greeted her.

Supergirl eyed her critically, “It was the same woman that they fought the first time around when Maggie was kidnapped, and the president signed the Alien Amnesty Act.

“Let her go. What do you want from me?” Supergirl asked, never taking her eyes off Maggie.

“You have the president’s ear. You are a very popular alien; I want you to talk to the president, and tell her that the Alien Amnesty Act is a huge joke. We are being hunted and kidnapped our lives are in danger.” The woman told her.

Supergirl shook her head, “Why kidnap Detective Sawyer?” She asked, hoping to bide her time before everyone comes rushing in.

The woman laughed maniacally, “We’ve been watching you, Supergirl, and whenever she is in danger, or a situation arises. You are always there by her side; it’s poetic don’t you think? An alien falling in love with a human. It’s the female version of Superman and Lois Lane; I guess it runs in the family.”

Supergirl uncrossed her arms, “Are we going to stand here and talk, or are we going to braid each other’s hair?”

“I don’t want to fight, Supergirl. I want to talk alien to alien, woman to woman. If you don’t want to talk, then I have ways of making you talk.” She pulled out a ball of Kryptonite, “This is your weakness right?” She slowly approached Supergirl.

Supergirl fell to the ground, and a net made of Kryptonite fell around her.

“Supergirl!” Maggie screamed as she tried to loosen the ropes from around her wrists.

Supergirl looked at Maggie, “It’s okay.” She tried to reassure her.

“Aww look at you, trying to reassure your girlfriend. It’s so sweet.” The woman taunted.

A few seconds later the door burst opened and in walked several DEO agents led by Alex. Supergirl was so relieved, but the kryptonite was making her weak, “Go get Maggie.” She choked out.

Alex shook her head, “Maggie can handle herself, you are my priority right now.” She removed the net made of kryptonite and threw it to the side.

“Well, what do we have here, another pet human, Supergirl. You are quite the popular one.” The woman with the scary red hair taunted, “I guess you’re going to have to watch her burn too.” She held up her hands which had flames coming from them.

“Not today,” Alex told her before getting up and kicking the woman’s ass across the other side of the warehouse.

Supergirl got up in her weakened state, but when she saw Alex in danger, her adrenaline kicked in and she began to kick ass. The other woman gave as good as she got, she countered her freeze breath. Supergirl decided to kick up a little wind, to put a damper on her fire. Supergirl dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

When Supergirl came to, she noticed that she was in med bay with sun lamps, “What happened?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “You kicked fire starters ass, and then you passed out.” She kissed her hand, “You scared me, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “You weren’t so bad yourself. I’m glad you’re okay. When I found out that you were gone, it hurt and pissed me off so bad. I couldn’t lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me. I have Supergirl and a whole black op, military team behind me. You scared me when you went down with the Kryptonite. I could lose you at any time too.” Maggie told her.

Kara laughed, “It’s part of the job, Sawyer.”

Maggie moved closer to the bed and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s lips, “I was so scared.” She whispered.

“I was scared too. I haven’t been this scared over someone since, Alex.” Kara confessed.

Alex cleared her throat, “Okay you two love birds, break it up. I need to check Kara’s vitals; then you two can get back to whatever it was you were doing.” She interrupted their moment.

Maggie moved back, “You always have perfect timing, Danvers.”

Alex smiled cheekily, “I always do.”

Kara let Alex examine her. She was feeling better, time under the sunlamps helped, and Maggie was okay.

“You’re looking good, Kara.” Alex smiled, “You are free to go home.”

Kara sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, “Thank Rao.”

“Wait, Kara.” Maggie cautioned her.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s wrong, Maggie? Are you okay? Do you need Alex to check you out?”

Maggie shook her head, “No. I wanted to wait for the right time to do this but after tonight. I know there is no right time.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Kara felt her heart constrict in her chest. She and Maggie had been together for over a year, and they discussed marriage, but it was never definite. Kara looked over at Alex who gave her a soft smile.

Maggie opened the box, “We’ve been together for a year, but it feels like more than that. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. You’re the one I want to have a life time of firsts with. I didn’t think I would have a family, but you gave me one, you broke down my walls, and showed me that I am good enough. So today, I am standing in front of your sister, and the entire DEO to ask. Will you marry me?”

Kara looked at the ring and then at Maggie tears were threatening to fall, “Yes, I will marry you, Maggie.” She launched herself into Maggie’s arms.

Applause erupted around them, but Kara didn’t care at that moment all that mattered was her and Maggie. She peppered kisses all over Maggie’s face before landing a kiss on her lips.

“Hold you your hand,” Maggie told her.

Kara pulled back and held out her hand; she watched as Maggie slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. The two karat, white gold, princess cut ring shined brightly on her finger. “It’s beautiful, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “Not as beautiful as you, Kara Danvers.” She kissed her again.

“Ahem, as moving as this is, we still have work to do. Supergirl, go home and get some rest.” J’onn interrupted the moment, “Also, congratulations.” He went to hug her.

Kara hugged him back, “Thank you, J’onn.” She let him go.

“You two get out of here, go celebrate.” Alex told them, “We will be having an engagement party, just so you know.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course you would want that. I’m going to go home and celebrate with my fiancée.” She hopped off the bed and grabbed Maggie by the hand, “Let’s go home.”

Kara flew herself and Maggie out of the DEO and back to her apartment. She thought she had lost Maggie, but no, she was safe in her arms. Kara made a note to have Winn or Alex to make Maggie a tracker, not to stalk her, but to make sure that her future wife was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I also threw in the proposal as well, because why not?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, Nayanna_Rivergron is writing a Maggie/Kara story of her own. Go check it out and show her some love; maybe this will encourage her to write more for Kara/Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist at the end right? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If I have any more ideas for these two ladies, then this will be the place for them.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Gracias por leer :)


End file.
